Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Star, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Rebel, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138.
Compared to Star, the present cultivar, ‘BB05-61GA-61’, 50% of ripe fruit matures 5 days earlier. The ‘BB05-61GA-61’ has larger fruit that maintains consistent sizing through harvest, lighter blue color, larger fruit size, and a more rounded bush shape.
Compared to Rebel, ‘BB05-61GA-61’ has a more upright bush shape, lighter blue color, and a mean maturation date that is 5-7 days later. In ‘BB05-61GA-61’, the cluster density is tighter, time of bloom is a few days earlier, and the fruit quality, flavor, and firmness is much improved.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-61GA-61’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties, such as one or more of earliness of ripening season, vigorous bush growth, large fruit size, and excellent fruit quality and flavor.